keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Elgmoth Middlim
Elgmoth is the leader of Onixanian High elves and the second son of Erastor Elvwe. He would take the crown of Eldena after the death of his brother at the hands of his half brother and would make terrible war against the allies of them. Bio: Early Life: Elgmoth was born to the Everking Erastor Elvwe and his first and most beloved wife Anarie. Soon after he was born his mother grew ill and died a year later, devastating his father. He's father tried best he could to rase his son but he spent more time with his elder brother Gwindor . Some years later he would meet a women his father had fallen in love with Morania of the east, whether he felt the darkness inside her or simply was jeluse of her taking his fathers attention is unknown though he did hate her from the start. He also had a poor relationship with the two halfsibings she bore, Palúrë Qulandia and Eol Youngshadow. Fallen Brothers: Years later, his father grew vary Ill and his two brothers Gwindor and Eol left to find a cure in the depths of Alun Forrest. Unfortenly wile on that trip Eol betrayed and murdered Gwindor and attempted to clame the throne leveng for the Isle of Eldinar with haste, taking the crown for himself. Unforcedly Elgmoth would arrive at the capital mere days later and challenged him to a duel. The two would fight with Elgomth coming out on top horribly scaring Eol's face. He would have slain him on the spot had their sister Palúrë not intervened to save Eols life. Enraged he banished them both to their mother's lands to the east, and meny elves followed them. With this Erastor would take the crown of Eldana and rule over the Evwin (High elves) for meny years. King of Eldinar: He became the king and rulled for thousends of years. At this time he married An elven maidn named Narsiril who was a skilled wizard togher they had six children Bold Manaon who would follow his father always, Noble Tormak who cared for all, Swift Namarie who would lead many assaults on her fathers foes, Crafty Ecthelion who would buld meny cites in his father's name, fair Anaia, the maiden of Esvaria, and the youngest wise, Ordrath who was a skilled sorcerer. Elf Wars: During he rain he would enter a near endless series of conflicts with the people of his Brother Eol. These Elf Wars would result in endless elven deaths and no real gains. His daughter Namarie would lead meny invasions of the dark lands. Eventually the dark elves would mass a massive invasion of Eldinar burring and destroying much of the lands of the east. Elf slew elf and kin fought kin across the blessed isle taining it with blood. Eventuly Gwindor who's spirt possed a great tree returned with the armies of the Silvains and drove off the Dark elves. But enraged was he at Elgomths war and forced him out of the city of Evwin. He exiled him and his kinsmen from the lands of Eldinar for one thousand years. They left taking a good meny of the elven folk with them. He now leads his people on their great fleet searching for a way to heal the lands of Onixana. Personality: He is known to be a noble lord of the elves brave and honorable, yet his hatred for his half brother lead him to do dark deeds, and his obseson with preventing the dark has consumed him Powers: Sword master: He is skilled with a blade Welder of Amuntë: The Blade of Dawn, one of the twin blades of Erastor, its twin lumbë is welded by his hated brother Eol. Titles: Trivia: * He is named after Egalmoth lord of Gondolon from the Sulmerilen * He is inspired by Feanor from the Silmarillion, Tyrion from Warhammer and other moraly gray elven lords Category:Elf Category:High Elf Category:HouseofElvwe Category:Fallenhero Category:Kings Category:Outcasts Category:Lords Category:Noble Category:Noldar Category:Onixana